History of Pasak Bumi
by tiurtaz
Summary: Pertempuran tak terhindarkan terjadi. Awan - awan gelap menutupi langit dan bumi terasa dingin. Pemilik kekuatan menjaga kediaman masing - masing. Lalu kenapa aku berlari menjauhi kediamanku sendiri ? Kemana aku pergi dan tempat seperti apakah yang dituju ibuku ? Lalu siapakah yang mengikutiku dan ibuku ? Sebelum pertanyaan - pertanyaan ini dijawab ibuku ternyata waktunya terlambat


Part 1

Malam ini semakin kelam dan cuacanya sangat dingin sampai merasuk ke dalam tulang. Suara – suara malam terdengar sangat jelas di hutan. Hewan – hewan malam pun mulai berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Semuanya tampak sama seperti malam yang biasa di hutan penghubung ini, kecuali ada 5 orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil yang tertidur pulas dipelukan seorang wanita. Mungkinkah itu anaknya yang dibawa oleh wanita tersebut. Tampaknya hanya dia satu - satunya wanita dalam rombongan itu sedangkan yang lainnya laki – laki. Wanita menutup seluruhnya tubuhnya dari atas kepala sampai kaki dengan jubah begitu pula dengan laki – laki itu. Jika bukan tubuh laki – laki tersebut yang besar dan tegap dan sikapnya yang berusaha melindungi wanita itu dengan membuat wanita itu berada di tengah – tengah mereka, tidak bisa diketahui apakah dia adalah seorang wanita. Keempat laki – laki memiliki postur badan yang tegap dan kaku tetapi yang berdiri sisi kanan wanita tersebut bertubuh gempal, di sisi kiri tubuhnya jangkung, yang berdiri di depan wanita itu tubuhnya kurus sedangkan yang dibelakang bertubuh berotot dan besar. Semakin lama mereka berjalan semakin cepat, lebih tepatnya mereka sekarang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh seperti kecepatan seekor macan yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. Dengan waktu hanya seperempat jam mereka sudah masuk kedalam hutan. Semuanya dalam keadaaan hening sepertinya mereka hanya akan berlari terus tanpa mengadakan perbincangan sama sekali. Semakin memasuki ke dalam hutan suasana semakin terasa bertambah dingin dan kelam, suara lolongan dan pekikkan hewan malam terdengar jelas.

Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini, sepertinya ada orang lain yang berusaha untuk mengejar mereka dari belakang. Suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat halus seperti tidak menjejakkan kakinya di tanah namun begitu cepat seperti langkah kaki seekor kijang. Bukan yang terdengar bukan hanya satu, ada sekitar 4 orang. Mereka bergerak dari arah yang berbeda semakin lama semakin dekat dengan kelompok tadi. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan kelompok tadi. Akan tetapi kenapa suasananya berubah menjadi tegang dan menyeramkan. Walaupun tidak terlihat karena wajah mereka tertutup kerudung, namun geramam kemarahan dan kepalan tangan mereka sangat menunjukkan sekali adanya perselisihan. Tampaknya yang datang menghampiri kelompok tersebut bukannya teman melainkan musuh. Kelompok tadi semuanya merapat mengelilingi sang wanita. Siapakah wanita itu sampai begitu dilindungi ?

Semakin lama orang – orang itu semakin dekat ke kelompok tadi. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya berkisar 10 meter. Tiba – tiba semuanya berubah menjadi pertarungan yang sengit. Pertarungan antara kecepatan dan kekuatan menggunakan energi – energi yang ada di bumi. Petarung itu menggunakan kekuatan mereka seolah – oleh inilah pertarungan terakhir mereka. Kelompok tadi berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi wanita tersebut dan tidak mengizinkan satu langkah pun dari musuh mereka untuk beranjak dari posisi mereka saat ini. Tiba – tiba wanita itu berbisik kepada salah satu petarung yang memiliki postur tubuh gempal dibandingkan yang lainnya, katanya," Berpencar adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik saat ini dengan begitu perhatian mereka akan teralihkan, pasti teman – teman mereka akan datang lagi ke sini". Kemudian petarung itu menjawab,"Tapi itu sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatanmu, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, apa yang harus kukatakan kepada pasak bumi". Wanita itu menjawab," Maka kau hanya bisa berkata bahwa kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kaulakukan dan yang terpenting bagiku adalah menempatkan keadaan aman buat putriku". Dengan helaan napas panjang petarung itupun menjawab,"Baiklah". Keputusan seperti sudah dibuat oleh kelompok itu dan tiba – tiba mereka dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Pria yang bertubuh gempal tadi bergerak ke arah utara dengan satu petarung musuh yang mengikutinya. Semakin lama jarak antara dirinya dan petarung itu semakin dekat. Petarung itu menggunakan unsure angin yang dimilikinya dan pria bertubuh gempal tadi menggunakan unsure tanah yang dimilikinya. Dengan kekuatan angin yang dimilikinya dia menghempaskan tubuh pria tadi ke pohon yang jaraknya 10 meter lebih. Kemudian laki – laki itu membuat tubuh petarung itu terperangkap dengan dahan – dahan yang melilit tubuhnya. Semakin lama dahan – dahan itu memanjang dan membuat lilitan di tubuh petarung itu semakin kencang sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Namun dengan kekuatan terbatas yang dimilikinya, petarung itu membuat tubuh pria tersebut terhempas ke batu dan lilitan di tubuhnya menjadi longgar sehingga petarung itu dapat melepaskan dirinya. Hempasan tadi membuat tubuh pria yang bertubuh gempal menjadi kesakitan, tanpa diperkirakan oleh pria tadi tiba – tiba dia mendapatkan serangan dari belakang. Kecepatan petarung itu sangat hebat dan membuat pria itu terhempas lagi ke sisi yang lain. Perbuatan yang dilakukan berulang – ulang oleh petarung itu membuat pria tersebut menjemput ajalnya. Suara malam terdengar menyakitkan saat suara rintihan juga terdengar di sisi lain hutan. Pertarungan di tempat lain juga berlangsung dengan cepat dan keras. Dalam pertarungan yang lain, petarung itu banyak mengalami kekalahan. Namun petarung itu tidak kenal menyerah dan jumlah mereka yang banyak, juga membuat kelompok wanita itu kewalahan. Sementara wanita itu berlari dengan kekuatan penuh menghindari pertarungan sengit yang terjadi. Namun selalu ada petarung – petarung yang berusaha mengejar dan dihentikan oleh anggota kelompok yang masih hidup. Salah satu anggota kelompok yang bertubuh jangkung meninggalkan barisan untuk menghadapi petarung yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Pria itu menghadapi petarung yang memiliki unsure angin. Sementara pria yang bertubuh jangkung itu memiliki unsure air. Dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki mereka menunjukkan perlawanan yang sengit. Menggunakan unsure air yang ada di dalam tanah pria bertubuh jangkung tadi membuat senjata tajam dan tipis yang digunakan untuk menyerang petarung tadi. Namun petarung tadi dapat menghindar karena kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Kemudian petarung tadi menggunakan kekuatan angin untuk menghempas tubuh pria jangkung. Namun pria jangkung itu dapat bertahan karena pria jangkung itu memiliki kekuatan angin juga. Keadaan masih imbang saat keduanya bertarung.

Kemudian dari sisi yang berbeda ada petarung yang lain yang memiliki unsure tanah. Keadaan yang tidak seimbang membuat pria yang bertubuh jangkung kewalahan dan akhirnya menderita kekalahan.

Sementara wanita dengan anggota yang tersisa terus berlari ke arah utara. Kemudian pria yang bertubuh kurus itu berbicara kepada wanita itu sambil tersenyum,"Nyonya, Apakah nyonya letih ?". Kemudian wanita itu menjawab dengan parau ,"Tidak letih sama sekali, kita harus terus berjalan dan…. hidup".

Kemudian di depan mereka sudah menunggu dua petarung yang menghalangi langkah mereka. Kemudian pria yang berbadan besar itu berkata," Nyonya, sebaiknya anda pergi biar saya saja yang menghadapinya". Wanita itu mendesah dan berkata,"Sebaiknya kalian menghadapi petarung itu satu – satu". Tapi kemudian pria yang di depannya menyela,"Tapi jika kami menghadapinya satu – satu bagaimana dengan anda dan siapa yang akan menlindungi anda". Wanita itupun membalas," Jangan meremahkan kekuatan seorang ibu dan ini satu – satu jalan agar kita semua selamat. Kita harus bertemu di langit. Kemudian pria yang bertubuh kurus itu berkata," Baiklah". Ketika petarung itu berusaha untuk menyerang mereka dan berusaha menyerang wanita itu. Namun dihalangi oleh kedua pria tersebut. Kesempatan yang diberikan oleh kedua pria itu dimanfaatkan oleh wanita tersebut untuk menghindari pertarungan dan meneruskan perjalanan ke utara menuju langit.

Suara pertarungan lambat laun semakin tidak terdengar dan suasana yang begitu hening justru membuat wanita terlihat cemas. Kemudian putrinya terbangun dan bertanya mengapa mereka harus pergi dari kediamannya. Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Kemudian didepan mereka ada seorang petarung yang merupakan tangan kiri orang tersebut. Wanita itu pun melepaskan gendongan anaknya dan menyuruh anaknya untuk bersembunyi. Sang anak sempat tidak mematuhi perintah ibunya dan bertahan disisi ibunya. Namun wanita itu mendesak dan akhirnya anaknya pun mengalah dan bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang besar. "Wahai LANGIT lama kita tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ?", kata petarung tersebut dengan nada sarkasme. "Baik …. Kau sendiri bagaimana, sepertinya sendirian ?" kata wanita sambil memandang sekeliling untuk menyakinkan jika petarung itu hanya sendirian. "Tentu saja sendirian karena YANG MULIA sedang menghadapi pasak bumi dan sepertinya suamimu itu sangat kewalahan, sayang …. ", jawab petarung sambil tertawa. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu membuat wanita sangat geram dan seketika menyerang petarung tersebut. Pertarungan pun berlangsung namun wanita itu kehilangan banyak kekuatannya menghadapi pertarungan dan melindungi kediamannya tadi. Hal ini membuat pertarungan menjadi berat sebelah walaupun wanita itu memiliki kekuatan dari langit yang bisa mendatangkan badai dan petir. Namun dengan kekuatan terakhirnya wanita itu menghempaskan petarung itu sejauh mungkin kemudian bersama anaknya melarikan diri. Tampaknya wanita itu menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang terhadap petarung itu. Dengan kecepatan tinggi wanita itu mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin dari petarung itu dan sampai mereka di pelindung pertama kediaman bumi. Petarung itu pun mampu untuk masuk di pelindung pertama bumi. Ketika mencoba masuk ke pelindung kedua tiba – tiba wanita itu mendapat serangan dari belakang dan membuat tubuhnya dan anaknya terhempas ke tanah. Wanita itu menyuruh anaknya untuk terus berlari ke depan dan sang anak bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal. "Tidak ibu .. tidak kau tidak bisa melakukannya kepadaku …. TIDAK … ", kata sang anak. Kemudian ibunya mendesak sang anak. "KAU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA UNTUKKU,"kata wanita itu. Dengan air mata yang berlinangan akhirnya putrinya pun menganggukkan kepala. "Lari sangat cepat sampai batas kekuatanmu….. sayang," kata wanita itu. Pasak bumi pun berlari dengan sangat kencang tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang melewati setiap pelindung dan saat hampir mendekati pelindung ketiga dari kediaman bumi, ada sosok yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Pasak bumi berlari dengan kekuatan penuh agar tidak terkejar namun saat mencapai pelindung ketiga tiba – tiba tubuhnya melenting ke tanah. Tubuhnya kesakitan tapi pasak bumi berusaha untuk bangkit. Saat bangkit di depannya dia melihat sosok tadi, wajahnya sangat tampan sangat putih seputih kapas tapi pandangannya benar – benar dingin. Tiba – tiba sosok itu mengangkatnya dengan cara mencekik lehernya. Sambil tertawa bengis sosok itupun berkata ,"INILAH DIA ANAK PASAK BUMI ….. LEMAH DAN TIDAK BERDAYA …..KAU AKAN MENGALAMI NASIB YANG SAMA SEPERTI KEDUA ORANGTUAMU …. ". Dengan air mata yang berlinangan pasak bumi mengingat apa yang diucapkan ayahnya waktu mereka bermain di taman belakang.

" Ayah ….. ambilkan tulang itu, robyn ingin bermain lagi,"kata pasak bumi. Sementara sang ayah sedang sibuk merawat tanaman herbal kesayangan, akhirnya kata – kata putrinya membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya saat ini dan menoleh ke belakang ke arah putrinya. " Ada apa sayang ?", kata ayahnya. " Kenapa ayah terus saja merawat tanaman seperti itu ?", kata pasak bumi. " Tanaman seperti itu apa sayang ?", kata sang ayah sambil mengeryit. "Tanaman yang hanya berwarna hijau dan tampak tidak indah itu",kata pasak bumi. Kemudian akhirnya sang ayah mendekati anaknya sambil membawa tulang yang berhasil ditemukan di sela – sela tanaman herbal itu. "Apa kau tau putriku, untuk apa memelihara tanaman yang tidak dapat dimanfaatkan, kadang – kadang yang indah belum tentu berguna dan bermanfaat, sama ketika melihat seseorang jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilan fisik karena penampilan fisik bisa saja menipu" kata sang ayah. Sambil tertunduk malu pasak bumi pun berkata," Ayah benar". Kemudian karena tidak sabaran mendengar cerita anak dan ayahnya, robyn mengambil sendiri tulangnya dari sang ayah sampai melukai tangan ayahnya. Pasak bumi pun marah pada robyn,"Robyn…..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…". Karena ketakutan melihat tuannya marah maka dia bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya. "Hei, ini hanya luka sedikit, jangan seperti sayang … dia hanya meminta perhatian kita,"kata sang ayah. Kemudian sambil melihat luka ditangan ayahnya, pasak bumi pun berkata,"Tapi lihat apa yang diperbuatnya,"kata pasak bumi kesal. "Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang diperbuatnya salah … tapi sepertinya dia sudah mengerti", kata ayahnya sambil mengelus wajah robyn yang tadinya ketakutan. Kemudian ayahnya berkata lagi sambil tertawa,"Lagipula sayang, kadang – kadang kalau kita sedang dalam keadaan terdesak hal itu dapat kita lakukan". Kemudian pasak bumi pun tertawa bersama ayahnya mengingat bahwa pasak bumi pernah menggigit tangan ibunya saat turun dari tempat tidurnya karena disuruh memakan lobak.

Anehnya kalau dia bersama ayahnya kenapa dia merasa dadanya bertambah sesak dan lehernya bertambah sakit. Pasak bumi sadar dia sudah tidak bersama ayahnya tapi bersama penjahat. Kemudian tiba – tiba pasak bumi tau apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kekuatannya dia menggigit tangan penjahat itu. Karena kesakitan dan tidak menyangka yang dilakukan pasak bumi, maka pasak bumi pun bisa melarikan diri. Pasak bumi berlari mengelilingi pelindung sambil mencari celah untuk bisa masuk namun tidak ada celah sama sekali. Kemudian suara penjahat itu terdengar jelas dan gusar. " MAU KEMANA KAU PASAK BUMI KAU PASTI BISA KUTANGKAP ….TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG MEMBANTUMU DAN TIDAK ADA LAGI PINTU YANG TERBUKA BAGIMU….. ,"kata penjahat itu. Dengan tubuh menggigil pasak bumi bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan memohon di dalam hatinya agar tidak ketahuan. Semakin lama langkah kaki penjahat itu semakin dekat. Dalam hatinya pasak bumi memohon pertolongan.

Kemudian tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang keluar dari pelindung dan menghardik penjahat itu," Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kediamanku !". Kemudian penjahat itu membalas dengan suara lantang , "Menurutmu apa yang sedang kau lakukan …. Mencari pasak bumi kecil … ". Dengan mimik terkejut dan memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama laki – laki tertegun. Kemudian penjahat itu berkata," Apa pengganggu sudah kau bereskan .. ?". Laki – laki itu menjawab dengan wajah muram,"Tentu saja … Tidak ada lagi yang bersisa". Kemudian penjahat itu tertawa dengan lantang dan berkata,"Kau memang kejam seperti yang dikatakan tuan, bahkan keluargamu sendiri kau habisi". Dengan pandangan yang keji, laki – laki itu berkata,"Sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu …. Jika kau cukup menyanyangi nyawamu dan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga pasak bumi lepas dari pengamatanmu". Kemudian penjahat menatap laki – laki dengan penuh kebencian dan mengeluarkan geraman.

Karena begitu ketakutan pasak bumi berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat persembunyiannya namun hal itu menimbulkan gerakan dan suara. Dengan kepekaan yang dimiliki oleh laki – laki itu, pasak bumi pun ketahuan. Pasak bumi berlari dengan segenap kekuatannya dan berusaha untuk masuk kedalam pelindung karena itu satu – satunya harapan untuk meloloskan diri. Namun setiap kali dia mencoba, dia terpelanting. Kemudian laki – laki itu semakin dekat dan berkata sambil tertawa," Apa yang kau lakukan sia – sia … tidak akan terwujud…miris bukan …". Namun pasak bumi berusaha dan melakukannya lagi dan lagi walaupun tubuhnya memar sambil memikirkan perkataan laki – laki itu. Karena jika dia mencoba berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari pelindung dia akan tertangkap. "Kau tau tempat yang kau tuju adalah kediaman BUMI …. Apa papamu tersayang tidak mengatakan apa hubungan dia dengan kediamanku ini…PEMILIK KEDIAMAN INI SEBENARNYA ADALAH PAPAMU TERCINTA … TEMPAT DIMANA PERLINDUNGAN TERTINGGI DIBERIKAN KEPADA SEORANG PASAK BUMI", kata laki – laki itu sambil tertawa lantang.

"Anakku suatu saat papa akan membawamu kesuatu tempat yang istimewa ",kata pasak bumi. Dengan wajahnya yang bingung,"Tempat seperti apa itu papa ?". Dengan wajah yang bangga pasak bumi berkata,"Tempat papamu ini dilahirkan bisa dikatakan sebagai kampung halaman kita, jika ada tempat yang dapat memberikan perlindungan tertinggi maka disitulah tempatnya lagipula tempat itu sangat indah terletak diatas bukit ". Dengan wajah yang tidak sabaran pasak bumi kecil berkata," Ayo .. kita kesana papa ". Pasak bumi pun berkata,"Suatu saat … suatu saat .. sayang".

Kilasan – kilasan yang menyakitkan itu mucul lagi membuat pasak bumi geram dan berkata,"ITU BUKAN KEDIAMANMU ….. ITU ADALAH MILIKKU … KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGATAKAN KEDIAMANMU". Kemudian tiba – tiba ada suara yang terdengar di balik pelindung dan berkata,"Ucapankan satu kalimat _tertinggi_ maka kau dapat masuk anak manis dan kau putraku .. aku memang tidak bisa menghukummu .. Namun kau lupa siapa pemilik sebenarnya tempat ini dan kepada siapa diberikan kekuasaannya.. ". Kemudian penjahat itu melirik laki – laki itu dan berkata,"Kau bilang kau sudah menghabisinya". Laki – laki itu menjawab dengan nada geram,"Aku sudah menusuknya dan menarik tubuhnya … ternyata nyawa pak tua itu sangat panjang..". Kemudian dengan kecepatan tak terduga kedua penjahat itu berusaha mengejar pasak bumi sedangkan pasak bumi sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga. Dalam hati pasak bumi berbisik," kalimat tertinggi …. Kalimat tertinggi…". Tiba – tiba pasak bumi mendapat kilasan – kilasan masa lalu. "Pasak bumi jangan berlari", kata ibunya. Pasak bumi berkata sambil merengek,"Ibu .. kenapa kita harus melakukan setiap pagi ..kata – kata itu lagi … bosan ibu …". Tapi ibunya tidak bergeming. Kemudian pasak bumi pun membujuk ibunya," Nanti saja ya … selesai makan .. bagaimana ?". Ibunya seperti biasa tidak dapat dibantah berkata,"Jika anakku tersayang tidak mengucapkannya ibu tidak akan memberikanmu makanan yang kau suka". Dengan wajah sebal pasak bumi pun berkata,"Ibu curang". Ibunya pun menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Kemudian pasak bumi pun menyerah,"Baiklah". Tiba – tiba tubuhnya dihempaskan sehingga sekujur tubuh pasak bumi memar. Saat berusaha bangkit pasak bumi melihat orang yang melakukannya. Penjahat itu lagi yang menyakitinya. Semakin lama laki – laki itu dan penjahat itu mendekat. Kemudian pasak bumi berusaha lari dengan sekuat tenaga dibelakangnya penjahat itu berusaha untuk menyusulnya. Pasak bumi berlari menuju ke arah pelindung saat penjahat itu berusaha meraihnya namun penjahat itu terpental ke belakang. Pasak bumi sudah dapat melewati pelindung tersebut. Laki – laki itu tertawa melihat penjahat itu terpental dan berusaha untuk masuk juga namun laki – laki itu juga terpental. Kemudian terdengar suara yang bergema dari dalam pelindung saat laki – laki itu terpental. _HATI YANG SERAKAH DAN PENUH KEBENCIAN TIDAK DAPAT MASUK KE KEDIAMANKU. _Penjahat itu menertawakan nasib yang dialami laki – laki itu. Kemudian laki – laki itu geram dan berkata,"Ayah .. KAU BRENGSEK". Kemudian pasak bumi melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menembus pelindung kedua sampai akhirnya ke pelindung yang pertama. Dengan tenaga seadanya dia terus melangkah tak tentu arah sampai dia tidak menyadari ada banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dari balik pepohonan. Larinya terhenti karena mendengar tangisan anak lelaki yang duduk di samping orang yang tertidur sambil mengguncang – guncang badan orang itu. Pasak bumi pun menghampiri anak lelaki itu dan memperhatikan kalau orang yang tergeletak di atas tanah itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wajah paman pelindungnya tadi. Saat itulah pasak bumi tau jika orang itu sudah meninggal. Anak laki – laki itu akhirnya menyadari kehadiran pasak bumi dan menoleh ke arahnya. Pasak bumi pun bertanya," Siapa orang yang kau tangisi ?". Kemudian anak laki – laki itu menjawab sambil terisak – isak," Ini … KAKEKKU". Kemudian untuk menghibur anak laki – laki itu pasak bumi pun memeluk anak laki – laki itu. Anak laki – laki itu sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan anak perempuan yang baru dikenalnya. Tiba – tiba bukan hanya mereka yang berada disitu. Muncul seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke mereka dan menghampiri orang yang sudah meninggal. Badannya tiba – tiba menjadi lunglai dan terduduk sambil menatap anak laki – laki itu. Kemudian dia bertanya kepada anak laki – laki itu,"Bagaimana keadaanmu, anakku ?". Kemudian anak itu hanya memberikan anggukan. Tiba – tiba paman ini menyadari kehadiranku dan menatapku dengan pandangan kebingungan. Perasaanku menjadi gugup dan takut. Kemudian paman itu akhirnya bertanya kepadaku,"Siapa namamu nak ?". Kemudian aku menjawab," Suyira". Kemudian laki – laki itu berkata,"Nama yang bagus…. Apakah kau tau siapa yang memberikan namamu .. ". Kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian tiba – tiba dia mendekatiku dan memelukku sambil berkata," Itu nama yang kuberikan kepadamu waktu kelahiranmu .. Aku adalah pamanmu dan ayahku adalah kakekku". Sepertinya dia mengetahui kebingunganku dengan kebenaran yang masih sulit kuterima."Ayahmu dan aku adalah kakak beradik",kata laki – laki itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya sekelilingku tampak berputar dan melayang … Apakah aku berada di atas langit … ".

Part 2

Tiba – tiba aku terbangun di sebuah kamar kecil yang kesemua dindingnya terbuat dari kayu oak dan tempat tidur besar yang dilapisi dengan satin. Entah kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit seperti dihantam dengan palu. Tiba – tiba masuk anak laki – laki yang kulihat waktu itu dan bertanya kepadaku," Bagaimana keadaanmu sepupu ?". Mendengar kata – katanya tadi rasanya begitu aneh. Bertemu dengan keluarga yang belum pernah kutemui. "Baik – baik saja.. Aku berada di mana ?". Anak laki – laki itupun menjawab," Berada di rumahku .. eh salah … rumah kita".


End file.
